


X Is Equal to -B

by supermodel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Body Worship, Dirty Talk, Dom Seo Youngho | Johnny, Hand Jobs, M/M, Pining, Praise Kink, Subdrop, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 17:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19089598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermodel/pseuds/supermodel
Summary: this finna have multiple works, so be prepared, gays.twt





	X Is Equal to -B

“Donghyuck.” Johnny said it in such a serious tone, he couldn’t help but look down at the ground and feel guilty. Donghyuck closed his eyes ready to be sent home for asking for help on such a basic concept.

 

“This is like, freshman in highschool level,” Johnny continued, further making Donghyuck feel bad about his choice in coming to the older student’s dorm room. 

 

“I forgot how to do it?” Hyuck supplied,  “Look, if you have better things to do, I can just ask Jaehyun-hyung, he’s my RA and a math major too.” Although Jaehyun was attractive as well, Donghyuck really didn’t wanna go see him.

 

In all truthfulness, Hyuck really didn’t need any help in this at all, it was the quadratic formula everyone learned in highschool to a song that sounded like pop goes the weasel, who could forget that? Literally no one, that song was annoying as shit, so much so, anyone could remember it. 

 

But, alas, Donghyuck really wanted to see Johnny, so here he was at his door, on a Thursday night, desperate as hell to get some semblance of attention from his favorite hyung. “No, just, get in here already,” Johnny sighed a bit, and the younger looked up from the ground happily

 

“I’ll just make you some practice problems or something,” the taller reasoned. Donghyuck bounded into his room with excitement, though he wondered whether or not Johnny caught on to his not-so-subtle crush for the older, and if he did, he just ignored it. Valid, Hyuck figured,  _ if I had some weird kid pining after me, I’d ignore them too.  _ Putting it like that hurt, but he was probably right. Johnny would never look at him even in a hundred years, in the way Hyuck had looked at him. 

 

After closing the door, Johnny passed over to his desk as Donghyuck started unpacking his things. Despite the, dumb pretenses of why Hyuck was here, this wasn’t an unusual occurrence. 

 

The younger would come barging in, asking for help on questions he  _ actually  _ didn’t understand, and the older would more than happily give him said help. Hyuck would in turn, supply him with his,  _ lovely  _ presence. A true symbiotic relationship, well that was what Donghyuck described it as to his roomate. (“He’s weak for me Jeno, I'm telling you! He secretly loves me, just you wait.”) This was cool, and went on for a while. Until, Hyuck, successfully, caught feelings. 

 

Really anyone would have a crush on Johnny, Donghyuck thought he was so attractive, but he always spoke in a gentle, kind manner, and when speaking he was so positive. Not to mention,  the older always carried himself in a way that oozed confidence, like he knew he was stunning, and, he had every right to. He came to the conclusion that the older was just perfect.

 

“Alright kid,” Johnny said grabbing the paper. “Take these and try them, I wrote the formula at the top...” Donghyuck was just looking at his lips watching them forming words, essentially tuning everything else out. They had an upturn to them at the corners, and his bottom lip was very plump, “You okay?”  Hyuck was snapped out of his thoughts,

 

“Uh, yeah, thanks,” he turned around slowly with the paper now in his hand. 

 

“If you need any help just come over here, I'm just grading a few papers,” Johnny said already getting to work on what he just mentioned. 

 

‘ 9 x 2 -6x=16 ’ this was literally so easy Donghyuck wanted to cry. He probably seems so, stupid to the older right now. Why didn’t he just ask about inverse trigonometric functions? He wouldn’t seem as ignorant as he did as of the moment.

 

Donghyuck was now on question 17 of 21 when the silence was killing him. He needed some sort of attention dammit. 

 

“So um, what do you do from the solution to the discriminant over 2(a)?” Hyuck said as he walked over to Johnny, whom was now done with papers, scrolling on his phone.  The older was in his rolly chair a little bit away from the desk, so when Hyuck placed his paper on the desk, Johnny scooched forward a bit, effectively trapping the younger between his arms. 

 

Not realizing how close they were until he went to turn and vaguely point at what he was talking  about on the sheet. Donghyuck’s mouth formed a little “o” and further noticing how kind of awkward this position was, when Johnny said “sit” referring to his lap. Hyuck hesitated for  a moment, clearly taking too long as Johnny just pulled him onto his legs without another thought. 

 

Then he used his legs to bring the both of them to the edge of the desk. Donghyuck was sputtering, mentally breaking down, malfunctioning. But this was only the start, as Johnny took Donghyuck’s hand, still wrapped around the pencil and began guiding it to work out the problem. Johnny himself was fully aware of what he was doing to the younger, but he still wanted to tease and give Hyuck the benefit of the doubt. 

 

“Finish it like that.” Johnny stopped guiding his hand.

 

“O-okay,” Hyuck replied. Johnny took this as the end of their conversation, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist, to play with his phone around front, and hooked his chin on the younger’s shoulder so he could see the screen.

 

“Am I doing it correctly?” Johnny glanced from his phone over to Donghyuck’s sheet, “mhm just like that,” answering him with nonchalance, knowing he was whispering hot so close to Hyuck’s ear.

 

Donghyuck reacted, by flinching and hitting his knee on the underside of the table, yelping a bit. Johnny, using the hand that didn’t need to be on his phone, started thumbing soft circles into Hyuck’s hip, 

 

“You good there?” Not letting up on the lingering touches. 

 

“I-uh-huh,” responding intelligently, more like as intelligently as he could,  _ considering _ his mind is in utter shambles at the older’s actions. 

 

Donghyuck was squirming a bit, his mind was getting a little softer as time went and Johnny’s soft touching continued. Huffing and shaking, the younger realized he was in subspace, only really occurring when he was in the presence of someone who made him feel a certain way, or when he was stressed. He figured his subdrop was an equal mixture of both factors. Perfect timing. Really. Feeling embarrassed he began sniffling as tears were glossing over his eyes. 

 

“Hey, hey,” concern flooding Donghyuck’s ears, as Johnny placed his phone down, while he couldn’t exactly see the older, he could hear his worry bleeding through his annunciation.

 

“What’s wrong?” the older, unfortunately questioned. Hyuck, sighed, choosing to tell the truth, 

 

“I-i wanted your attention, and I got it but, you touching me like and now I’m a little horny n in subspace, and I didn’t wanna do that because it makes me shy because, y-you didn’t even do much and I'm already in a subdrop,  plus you probably think I'm strange,” Donghyuck finished quiet and almost exasperated. 

 

John’s brain figured out what the younger was getting at and began to play some at the hair by Hyuck’s ear, slowly tucking it and untucking it into the space behind. He felt a little guilty teasing the younger like that. He knew of his little crush, but he didn’t want to go as far to make him feel bad. 

 

“I hear you, and I don’t think you’re strange, honey. But why did you lie and say you needed help with these low level math problems, when I know you don’t.” Now, he was placing baby kisses down the center of his neck, thinking it could soothe Donghyuck, when it did the opposite. He felt his erection further chub up. 

 

With his head lolling to the side, eyes hooded, Donghyuck began, 

 

“I k-knew you wouldn’t talk to me outside of this time, and I just wanted a little attention because i like you and think you’re handsome, and kind, and you’re so nice to me even when I’m sure I annoy you-“ He was rambling again, seemingly trying to get his point across. 

 

“Breathe sweetheart, i understand,” Johnny cut him off. 

 

“I’m sorry I don’t seem to talk much to you, I'm busy, you know that.” The older now held Hyuck’s wrists, and one after the other, he kissed where the veins were. effectively making Donghyuck melt further into his ministrations. 

 

“I-i know, that’s why i feel guilty,” Hyuck was now pouting. 

 

“M so selfish, 'm sorry.” Johnny could care less if the younger was selfish or not. His hands were returned to his sides and now tracing his ribs, he was more worried about whether the smaller was eating enough. And by the feel of it, it didn’t seem so. 

 

Johnny decided that Donghyuck didn’t deserve this, 

 

“Do you want me to help you, baby?” The pet name put a shift in the atmosphere, and Donghyuck whined at the statement. 

 

“Ah, don’t feel like you have to...it’s ok if you don’t,” he was too embarrassed to say yes, even if he wanted it to happen. 

 

“Oh but I want to, I don’t like it when cute boys are sad, and this one’s been a little neglected, hasn’t he?” Johnny was so good at appealing to Hyuck’s subspace, he must have plenty of practice, thought the younger. There was no way in hell he was the only one with a crush on the TA, Johnny practically had the whole student body to choose from for partners.  

 

Sighing again,

“Please touch me some more.” Johnny obliges by clasping their hands together and using the other to ride up his shirt and play with his belly some before tracing up and around his pert nipple.

 

A high whine was emitted, and Johnny couldn’t have felt more pride. 

 

“T-those are sensitive, they’re gonna make me-“ he was cut off by Johnny shushing him. 

 

“Don’t worry, I only wanna make you hard, okay? I’ll let you come whenever you’re ready,” Hyuck’s cheeks were colored even further,  as he was super hard already. 

 

“Do you want me to touch you properly now?” Johnny was thumbing into his hips, at the same time in opposite directions this time, Donghyuck was whining and squirming. 

 

“You know better, use your words,” the older then held his arms in place to have him stop moving, stern in his movements. Donghyuck didn’t marvel for long at the other’s change in demeanor, before answering in a small voice, “Yes please.” 

 

“Good boy, now let’s take a look,” Johnny tugged at Hyuck’s drawstrings to get them to unravel, then hooked his finger on his underwear and his sweatpants, and pulled them until there was enough space for Donghyuck’s dick to come out. Peering over his shoulder,

 

“Oh it’s so pretty, a cute cock for a cute boy,” His words were successfully getting to the younger, fully knowing what he was saying.  “Oh, and it’s wet, isn’t it? If I had you on the floor, I'm sure there would be a little damp spot, wouldn’t there be? I'm so glad I make you feel so good, baby.” With his colorful language, Hyuck could feel a certain heat rise and fall within him. He was convinced the older could be a literature major. It was intoxicating, and his voice made him want to hear the dirty praise even more. 

 

The older was holding his cock with one hand, and had his other in Donghyuck’s hair, playing with the strands. The younger had his fingers in his mouth hiccuping softly at Johnny murmuring wetly against his neck. This was all too much and too little at the same time. 

 

“I love your cock so much. It’s so small I bet barely have to move my hand to make you cum, hm?” The light degradation was making his stomach convulse some, and to prove his point, Johnny just barely rubbed him with the bottom of his palm and had Donghyuck’s thighs shaking for release. 

 

“It’s so slick, and chubby. Who knew such a small thing would need so much attention,” Donghyuck felt tears welling up just waiting to stream hotly down his face, and was mewling at the slightest bit of humiliation the older gave him. Johnny’s hand was moving faster to accommodate the leak Hyuck was giving.

 

Suddenly, Johnny had slowed the pace of his hand considerably, to draw out Hyuck reaching his climax. It was lackadaisical Donghyuck could say, if he was able to form literal coherent words. 

 

“Just a little more, I know how much you wanna come baby just give me a little more. I just wanna tire you out a bit, so that way, you can relax and be a happy little prince once we’re done, right?”

 

“Uh-huh” Donghyuck’s brows were furrowed, mouth hung open with a little drool threatening to escape, and his eyes closed signaling he was close. His moans got louder and his squirming got more intense.

 

“Come on, I know you can do it,” it was safe to say Johnny’s careful chiding was helpful, as soon, Donghyuck was leaking all over the elder's hand, in which was working the fastest it had in a while to take all he had, and then some.

 

What started out as a creamy substance, finished out with a weak clear squirt. Johnny’s hand retracted. Hyuck didn’t particularly know what he was going to do, but he heard the wetness of what he presumed to be a tongue and quickly figured it out, and a low groan was heard from Johnny. 

 

“Baby...you taste so good,” if the younger wasn’t embarrassed now, then he must’ve not known the definition of embarrassed before. He was covering his eyes, “God, you were such a good boy for me,” a semi-cleaned hand coming back to slowly work at his spent cock.

 

“M sleepy now,” Donghyuck punctuated with a well timed yawn. Having one of the most powerful orgasms he’s had in awhile was tiring. Not to mention all of the energy exertion he experienced during the build up to his climax. He just wanted to be held gently at this point. 

 

“Good, let me,” Johnny pushed them away on the rolly chair to get a tissue, “clean you up.” Donghyuck shivered in oversensitivity as the tissue wiped at him, 

 

“I’m almost done I promise.”

 

After he finished, Johnny pulled up his boxers then his sweats, and murmured, “Turn around for me baby, I’ll take us to the bed, okay?” Hyuck turned around, albeit sluggish, and Johnny lifted him up. 

 

“Hook your legs around my waist.” The older threw away the dirtied tissue, and grabbed his phone. He sat against the headboard with Donghyuck attached to him, with his head resting on his chest.

 

“Sleep, sweetheart,” Johnny said running his hand through his hair, and humming a tune.

 

While Donghyuck was out like a light, Johnny ordered some takeout for the younger. No doubt he was probably going to be hungry when he woke up. The older just waited, and played on his phone, and whispered a small,  “shh, it’s okay, just close your eyes,” when Hyuck was occasionally roused from his sleep.

 

Because Johnny didn’t wanna compromise his position with Donghyuck, he had Taeyong let himself in after an hour, and drop off the food he had ordered from a nearby place. 

 

“You owe me,” Taeyong whispered just before leaving the dorm room. Johnny silently reminded himself to venmo him a twenty later for his services. 

 

It was about a few minutes after that, he decided to wake up Donghyuck. “Hey, sweetheart, let’s get up, you have to eat,” he was tracing Hyuck’s ear, lifting him up gently, so Donghyuck was facing him, he gave his cheeks kisses, until he was sure the other was awake. 

 

“You hungry?” Johnny questioned sweetly, still trying to gauge if the other was still experiencing a sub-drop. 

 

“Yeah, a little,” the other was cutely lethargic after his nap, eyes still closed, lips a little puffy.  _ Sickening. Absolutely adorable. _

 

The TA had a little table on the floor, where he placed the food, and situated Donghyuck in his lap with his hands on the younger’s belly. 

 

“Alright, love, have as much as you want. Seems you haven’t been eating as well, so go to your heart’s content”

 

“Johnny...you didn’t have to...please tell me you’ll have some too, or else I’ll feel really bad,” there was an obvious frown in Donghyuck’s voice. Johnny didn’t think much of it since he had a feeling that the younger would eventually listen to him. 

 

“Nope, all for you. It’s okay to be a little selfish sometimes, and I want you to have lots, okay? I’ll feel better if you do,” Donghyuck hesitated before grabbing his chopsticks and starting. Johnny smirked to himself knowing he won the little one sided altercation. 

Johnny was lightly drumming at the skin of his stomach, before brushing some of his hair out of Hyuck’s face, content that his prince was eating. Eventually he dropped his head to between Donghyuck’s shoulder blades.

☽

“I'm full now, thank you for the meal.” Donghyuck said turning in his lap, and looking up at the older with shimmering doe eyes. 

“You are so welcome,” Johnny returned with a kiss on the cheek. That made Hyuck a little red, and flustered, not used to the affection he was suddenly giving him.

 

“S-so um, where does this leave us?” the younger asked with a voice crack, then scrambling to clear his throat.  _ Cute _ . 

 

“It can be whatever you want, whatever you’re comfortable with, so am I, I promise.” The older looked at him with a smile and a sense of fondness that made his heart melt completely. Who knew someone could be so gentle? 

 

“Can you maybe, possibly, take care of me when I go into future subdrops? Whether it’s platonic or sexually? Sometimes when I drop, it’s not always a sexual favor I need, if that makes sense?” Hyuck had a kept looking to the side when Johnny was giving him his full, undivided attention, when asking him this. Feeling a certain embarrassment when bringing himself up like this again. 

 

“Always,” the older replied, determined almost, “Right, now stand up and let me give you tummy kisses, baby.” 

 

☾

**Author's Note:**

> this finna have multiple works, so be prepared, gays. [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/yukhe1sm)


End file.
